


[Cover Art] Caught Between the Gutter and the Stars

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [60]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for the fic 'Caught Between the Gutter and the Stars' by Ladytalon</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] Caught Between the Gutter and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladytalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/gifts).



> Made for the 2016 Het Big Bang over at LJ


End file.
